


This and That

by CyphonFiction (OKFandom)



Series: DTMG Tumblr Drabbles [10]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Double Date, Fluff, M/M, billy gets sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKFandom/pseuds/CyphonFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy gets sick while he and Spence are out and Spencer gets stuck taking care of him. Ectofeature fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This and That

Spencer glared at the offending clock as he sat awkwardly trying to entertain the two dates he was now stuck with. Billy had come up with the stupid idea of bringing his 'bestest bro' on a blind double date. Worst. Decision. Ever. Spencer wasn't even interested in dating! Not that he'd ever admit it, but he unfortunately only had eyes for his best friend. Awkward much?

Of course what was worse that being dragged on this stupid date, was that barely a few bites into the meal Billy had excused himself to the bathroom and hadn't come back since. Leaving Spencer stuck listening to the two girls ramble and talk, trying in vain to pretend he actually gave a crap.

That was almost half an hour ago though, and along with being completely irritated with the egocentric maniac, Spencer was worried that something worse had happened to Billy than just him being glued to the mirror ogling himself again. Honestly, if you put a mirror at the bottom of a pool the guy would probably drown himself. But that was besides the point.

Clearing his throat to get the two girls attention Spencer stood and excused himself as well, mentioning how he was going to check on Billy. The girls didn't look amused, but unless they wanted to pay the bill, Spencer was pretty sure they wouldn't be going anywhere.

The bathroom was a nicer ordeal than a typical public restroom, though it still had multiple stalls, allowing for Spencer to enter before looking for his missing friend. "Billy? You still in here?" He called out glancing at three open stall doors before his eyes fell on the fourth. The only one with the door closed. Naturally it was the one designated for the handicapped meaning it was the biggest. And as expected,not a split second after he called out, a weak moan answered.

"In here Bro-peep..." Billy spoke weakly managing to unlock the door to his stall before Spencer could hear the sound of shoes rapidly hitting the floor, and a gagging Billy following behind.

"...Ew." Spencer winced but entered anyway locking the stall again as he went to Billy's side. "Dinner not agreeing with ya, buddy?" He prodded not expecting an answer as he knelt down to rub Billy's back and make sure Billy's, long enough to be messy but not yet ready for a trim, hair was out of the way.

Billy gave an injured sounding groan in reply and looked up at Spencer, his face pale from obvious sickness. "Can we go home yet?" He whined leaning into the touch of the shorter boy.

Spencer rolled his eyes feeling the need to comment about this all being Billy's idea in the first place, and he shouldn't agree to go out when he knows he's feeling sick. But as the 'bestest bro' he was, Spencer held his tongue and pulled Billy into a half hug. "Yeah, yeah. I was getting bored out there anyway. Let's pay the bill and go home."

Billy gave a wavering grin leaning into the hug again, forcing out a weak. "Thanks, Spence." Before closing his eyes to the world, hoping to mentally prevent himself from yacking all over his best bro.

"So..." Spencer started as he stood up slowly with Billy, brushing his and his friend's pants of any dirt they may have picked up from the stall floor. "Think you can keep from barfing on the ride home? Or should we wait a bit?"

"I can hold it!" Billy insisted using Spencer as a crutch. Not completely buying it, but knowing they needed to get Billy home soon Spencer helped the taller man out of the restroom and the duo began the trek to their shared apartment.

The girls had obviously been rather upset at the date being cut so short, but luckily they understood and didn't try to stop Spencer and Billy from leaving. After all, who would want barf all over their nice date night outfit?

Once he had Billy set up in the back seat of his car, Spencer quickly got the car rolling hoping to get home before anything could happen, but he always knew he had bad luck. As Spencer had expected, Billy only managed to make it through half the ride home before he'd thrown up all over the back seats. Billy was so going to owe him after this...

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should add more, but when I do it looks too clunky. IDK maybe I'll do a follow up or something? Have Spence play nurse for poor sick Billy. Suggestions welcome!


End file.
